dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
New Game Plus
New Game Plus (commonly referred to as NG+) is an unlockable game mode achievable once the player has successfully completed the final quest of Dragon's Dogma - The Great Hereafter. With New Game Plus one begins the entire story and quests anew. However, the previous character's appearance, vocation, level development, Skills, Gold, Experience Points, Rift Crystals and inventory is left untouched. Furthermore, the Main Pawn's level development, skills, appearance and personality are also retained. Choose "Load Game" or "Hard Mode" to begin New Game Plus, not "New Game"! Overview To begin a New Game Plus simply fully complete the game (The Great Hereafter), after the credits have rolled the prompt will appear: "Load Cleared Game" - this starts a new game using the previous Arisen - a "New Game Plus". Nothing is lost on starting a New Game Plus, excluding previous quest progress - any quest items earned in earlier games will be retained. The Arisen's and Pawn's development and complete item inventory will be retained. The Arisen will still begin the game in a plain Set of Fisherman's Garb with the choice of a basic vocation. Once the initial encounter with the Dragon has occurred any previously acquired weapons and inventory can be accessed at the first opportunity to visit an Inn - typically Pablos' Inn in Cassardis. Higher level vocations can be re-chosen once the player reaches Asalam in Gran Soren, or if playing the Dark Arisen version of the game, reaching Olra at the dock on Bitterblack Isle once the player's main pawn has been retrieved. Be careful when starting a New Game Plus - the option "Load Game" should be chosen from the Main Menu. Selecting "New Game" at the main menu will start a completely brand new game at Level 1 and all previous work, Arisen, Main Pawn, earnings, weapons, items, and progress will be lost! Since quest progression is reset in New Game Plus, changes to Gransys from the previous playthrough will be reverted - the Everfall reverts to its initial state, the Greatwall fortress is repaired, Bitterblack Isle reverts to its initial state; doors that had been unlocked now stand closed, and so on. Changes in New Game Plus A new Riftstone appears on the Starfall Bay in Cassardis which will take the Arisen directly to the Chamber of Lament to fight the Ur-Dragon. Portcrystals will be available for sale at The Black Cat for purchase, allowing the Arisen to place up to ten fast travel portals around Gransys. Iola now stocks an undamaged set of Set of Fisherman's Garb. Shops retain the stock they had at the end of the previous game. Quests A few new creature elimination quests appear offering substantial gold rewards - these include: *Eradication *Fears of a Pawn *Suppression - Although they have the same name as regular Suppression quests, these offer much higher gold rewards (750,000G for example). Notes *Affinitys are carried over into NG+. *In Dark Arisen a NG+ also resets Bitterblack Isle. *Enemy levels do not increase; the difficulty is not changed in any way. *On beginning NG+ all previously deployed Portcrystals are still present. However, they are only usable upon reaching Gran Soren. *Explored areas of the Map are retained. *New Game Plus can be restarted any number of times. Successive playthroughs are sometimes referred to as "New Game Plus Plus" (NG++), etc. *The player can access how many times they've completed the game under the History menu. *Through NG+, it is possible to obtain multiple copies of items that are normally only obtainable once per playthrough. *Any item left at The Black Cat for forging in a previous life will be lost. *Contributions to the battle against the (online) Ur-Dragon carry across, and rewards not collected in a previous life can be collected in NG+. *"New Game" should only ever be chosen if the player wishes to start over completely with a Level 1 Arisen. Bugs * If the Dark Arisen DLC The Crucible of the Lost is downloaded and New Game Plus is started: Shops may fully upgrade their stock, thus unlocking their entire inventory. Category:Concepts Category:Bugs